


Привет, Хэлло Китти!

by Fate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин находит любимую игрушку Сэма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привет, Хэлло Китти!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why hello, Hello Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4031) by ksock. 



— Сэм, что, черт возьми, это такое?

— Что «это»? — Сэм поднял взгляд от экрана лэптопа. — О.

Сложно делать вид, что не понимаешь, о чем идет речь, когда твой брат держит в руке ярко розовый вибратор. Ярко-розовый вибратор Сэма с Хэлло Китти, если быть точным.

Черт. Думай, Сэм, думай.

— Он принадлежал Джесс. Это…эм. Он дорог мне как память. — пробормотал он, спотыкаясь на слогах, будто на ступеньках. Что, по сути, не так уж далеко от истины. Фигурально выражаясь, он падал с этих самых ступенек прямо в ад для младших братьев, потому что… блять.

Дин стоял посреди комнаты и держал в руках вибратор Сэма. А затем включил его.

Вибратор зажужжал. Глухо, почти не слышно, как казалось Сэму ровно до того момента, когда Дин заговорил.  
— Хм. Похоже батарейки все еще работают. Кролик Энерджайзер, — он подвигал бровями.

Сэм подумал, что если он покраснеет еще хоть немного, его лицо просто сгорит. Серьезно, уж он-то должен был уметь врать.

— По звуку это немного похоже на твою электрическую бритву, как думаешь?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Сэм. Возможно, слишком быстро.

— Умгум, — Дин не выглядел убежденным. — То есть, ты врубаешь попсу и забавляешься наедине с Госпожой Китти? Боже, чувак, я, конечно, знал, что ты девчонка, но ты на самом деле позволяешь трахать тебя котенку из мультфильма? У тебя яйца вообще есть? А то я уже начинаю сомневаться.

Ха-ха-ха. Сэм уже так привык к этим шуткам про женственность, что почти не обращал на них внимания. Но он запросто мог выиграть этот спор так же, как выигрывал все споры лет с тринадцати – при помощи целой тонны скрупулезно собранной информации со всеми возможными деталями.

— На самом деле, анальная стимуляция для мужчин особенно приятна. Осторожное массирование фалоимитатором или пальцами предстательной железы, которая находится внутри прямой кишки, способно… — Всего два предложения, а Дин уже в ужасе. Замечательно. — … а также многократная стимуляция простаты с целью…

— Ладно, ладно, хватит! — Дин отбросил вибратор на кровать, будто боялся заразиться смертельной болезнью.—Только ты можешь говорить об анальном сексе так, будто заучил страницу из учебника. — Пауза. — Пожалуйста, Сэмми, скажи, что ты узнал об этом не из учебника.

Сэм улыбнулся. Один ноль в его пользу.  
— Только теорию. А вот над практикой пришлось попотеть. Неужели ты действительно никогда не пробовал? Я имею в виду, уж кто-кто, а ты…

— Да не в этом дело.

Сэм поднял брови, изображая полное непонимание.

— Он розовый! И со стремным котенком сверху.

— Это Хэлло Китти, — пояснил Сэм и тут же пожалел о сказанном. Оправдаться незнанием намного легче. Так, сменить тему, быстро. —И вообще, будь он в форме огромного члена, тебе было бы легче?

— Вообще-то да. Заниматься этим с ни в чем не повинным маленьким котенком просто отвратительно.

— Дин… Он не живой.

— Мне плевать. Он ведь на самом деле нифига не дорог тебе как память, да? — Сэм покачал головой. Это был подарок организаторов какого-то женского собрания, посвященного сексуальному здоровью. — Прекрасно. Потому что мы его сожжем.

— Что?!

— И никаких возражений! Завтра куплю тебе новый, безо всяких там жутких кошек.

 

— Не могу поверить, что ты сжег мой вибратор.

— Не могу поверить, что мне пришлось это сделать. А теперь, Сэмми, по магазинам. — Дин выглядел слишком уж радостным, и Сэм слишком хорошо знал своего брата, чтобы не начать беспокоиться.


End file.
